mario v link
by Blacknexus
Summary: mario and link fight over princess peach. please review as i'm not making a sequel unless you do!
1. Default Chapter

Mario decided one day to have a reunion with the entire  
Super Smash bro's gang, at princess peaches castle. He sent  
out the invitations, and waited with princess peach at the  
front of the castle. Finally, after at least 45 minutes of  
waiting, the first person  
Arrived. It was link, coming to the castle by horse. He  
jumped off the horse and greeted Mario. Hey Mario, nice  
place ya got here! This isn't my place, he replied, it's my  
girlfriends. Link then looked at princess peach and  
instantly fell in love. Mario. link  
Said. Could you go get us some drinks? Sure thing link, he  
replied and walked in. as soon as the door closed link went  
to princess peach. Why hello. he said, your Mario's  
girlfriend I take it? Princess peach giggles a bit and  
says, why yes I am. Tell me,  
What do you see in that fat Plummer anyways? Well princess  
peach replied, he's sweet and charming, and he would always  
  
Save me when I'm in danger. That's why. Well.. link says  
starting to touch her hair, were you ever able to this with  
him.starts to madly kiss princess peach, suddenly Mario  
walks back out and see's what's happening. He gets so angry  
his face turns beet red.  
He drops the drinks, jumps on to links shoulders and smacks  
him in the back of the head multiple times. Stop it Mario,  
stop!! Princess peach yells. But Mario doesn't listen. He  
jumps off links shoulders and kicks him in the back of the  
head sending him skidding into the ground 


	2. chapter 2

Link gets up and jumps into the air. He pulls out his bow and fires several arrows at Mario's feet. "dance fat boy dance!" he yells as Mario hops around. Princess peach watches in despair. "Please both of you stop, I'm begging you!" she yells, as she jumps out of the way of an oncoming arrow. link lands on his feet and punches Mario multiple times, knocking him through a nearby tree. Mario gets up and grabs a shell that was sitting on the ground nearby. He grabs it and kicks it into links face, knocking link to the ground again. Suddenly bowser and donkey kong arrive only to see fighting. "what in the world is going on here?" bowser asks. "They're fighting over me.. " Princess peach replied. donkey kong looks at them and scratches his head. "Me wanna join in!!" he shouts. He runs up to link and throws a barrel of bananas on his head. Thinking she should stop this now princess peach throws a turtle shell hoping to whack someone in the head. The shell bounces off the barrel on links head, knocking him over, and smacks donkey kong in the face. "oops," she says to herself. Meanwhile Mario kicks link down the very large hill that the castle rests on, all the way into the moat. "Well that takes care of him" Mario says to himself. "come on princess, lets go inside" suddenly a splash of water is heard. Mario turns to the moat, and see's that link swam to shore. "So ya want more do ya!" Mario yells. He jumps at link, but link catches him. Carrying Mario by his pants, link goes to the highest tower of princess peaches castle and hangs him there by his underpants, giving Mario a huge wedgie 


	3. chapter 3

"Mamma mia!!" Mario yelled. He stayed up there for over an hour struggling. Link, in the mean time was flirting with princess peach. Everyone had arrived by then. When they saw Mario they laughed hysterically. "Hey, who wants to see my wonderfully good aim?" link said pulling out his bow and arrow. Everyone raised there hands. Link aimed and shot directly at a nearby boulder. The arrow bounced off and flew into the air toward Mario. Mario covered his eyes knowing this was the end. He then heard the arrow hit something, but it wasn't him. He turned his head around and saw that the arrow had struck his hanging underpants. The underpants snapped and Mario fell down the roof of the tower all the way to the floor some fifty feet down, and landed in a thorn bush. Link and everyone else laughed until they were actually crying, but Mario wasn't amused. He jumped up, put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. They heard someone running, and soon realized it was yoshi. "Sick him boy!" Mario said. Yoshi chased link as far as the eye can see. Looking around with a sick smile on his face Mario asked, "wheres the princess?" Somebody from the mushroom kingdom came up to him and said" she ran off with bowser because she was sick of you fighting" she what!!! Mario replied. He runs toward bowsers castle.  
  
The end  
  
Give this some more reviews and I'll make a sequel! 


End file.
